Ignotus
Bio Nació en Perú, en el siglo XII d.c., bajo el nombre de Awka. Nació en lo que en ese tiempo fue el inicio del imperio incaico. No tenía un origen noble, era hijo de una pareja de soldados leales al inca, lo que llevó a que su padre muriera en una batalla contra un pueblo rebelde. Su madre y hermana pequeña ( a la que qeurpia mucho) fallecieron de una enfermedad unos años después, por lo que se crió en las calles con otros niños. Eventualmente tuvo que robar para subsistir por lo que los soldados del imperio lo buscaban. Sus amigos, a los que consideraba sus hermanos eran muchos, pero con 1 desarrolló una cercanía especial. Su nombre era Kukuri y compartían una historia similar, aunque ideologías diferentes. Awka creía que el imperio incaico debía ser destruido por haber abandonado a los hijos de sus soldados, mientras que Kukuri quería honrar a sus padres sirviendo en la milicia incaica. Kukuri siempre era muy pensativo y Awka lo veía muchas veces con la mirada perdida en la distancia. Un día en una de sus cotidianas persecusiones por los soldados, Kukuri fue herido y capturado. Incapaz de soportar el ver como golpeaban a su amigo, se activaron sus genes mutantes lo que le permitió rescatar a su amigo, no sin herir severamente a algunos guardias. Pese a no entender que pasaba, Awka siempre se había caracterizado por adaptarse rápidamente a una situación nueva por lo que su uso de sus poderes fue bastante efectivo. De nuevo en su escondite, un moribundo Kukuri le dijo que ambos eran "mutantes" Un término que le dijo en inglés y español, idiomas que ninguno había oído antes. Le dijo que el tenía visiones del futuro y que en ellas había visto que ese termino se usaba para nombrar a personas como ellos. Pensó que originalmente eran sueños que tenía cuando quería, pero cuando trató de enfocar el tiempo que quería ver, descubrió que podía ver esos sucesos. Lamnetablemente no podía precisar el tiempo en que ocurriría lo que veía, sólo sabia si era muchos años adelante o pocos días. Eso le había impedio ver que moriría ese día. Sin embargo, antes de morir, le explicó como sería el futuro, que la gente comenzaría a odiar a los mutantes y morirían millones de incocentes. Le pidió que usara sus poderes para crear un lugar seguro para que los mutantes vivieran, a parte de darle ciertas pistas sobre cómo era el mundo (geografía, principales culturas, etc.) y luego falleció. Luego de enterrar a su amigo, Awka se puso a reflexionar en su vida, lo que le había dicho Kukuri y en sus poderes. Empezó a practicar en secreto con ellos pues su amigo le dijo que era mejor que no los mostrase. Así aprendió a usar nuevas técnicas y a tener control fino de sus poderes. Decidió cumplir el sueño de su amigo y apoyó al imperio incaico en las batallas que emprendió e influyó mediante subterfugios, la política que tenía el imperio para con los derrotados. Su influencia ayudó en el establecimiento de un imperio próspero y pacífico. Sin embargo, no olvidó que tenía que prepararse para el futuro por lo que emprendió un viaje por el mundo aprendiendo prácticamente todos los idiomas y conociendo a muchas culturas diferentes. Luego de conocer américa, voló sobre el océano y llegó a Europa, luego áfrica, Asia y oceanía. Durante su recorrido ayudó a varios mutantes y humanos a coexistir en paz, incluso a aquellos mutantes que tenían poderes complicados. Algunos de esos mutantes lo acompañaron en su viaje, aunque luego de un tiempo se establecía, pues no compartían la inmortalidad de Akwa.Eventualmente vlvió a américa y estableció con ayuda de algunos mutantes que lo seguian, una isla pequeña y escondida, en la que estableció un instituto para mutantes, muy similar al que un día en el futuro, Charles Xavier contruría en EE.UU. Por cierto, durante estos viajes vió la necesidad de cambiar su nombre para pasar desapercibido por lo que tomó varios nombres a lo largo de la historia, algunos, incluso de renombre histórico. Personality: Por sus poderes, a aprendido a fingir diferentes personalidades, pero se siente más a gusto con su personalidad real. Es amable y humilde pese a tener habilidades muy poderosas. Es callado y sociabiliza poco, amenos que sea para ayudar a alguien a superar un trauma por ejemplo. Dado que no necesita comer, beber o dormir, es muy protector con otros y busca siempre que estén con buena salud. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? No le ineresa ser parte de ninguna de esas organizaciones, pero si ha influido en su desarrollo. En S.H.I.E.L.D. ayudó a su creación y contribuyó a que su lista de ideales no incluyera a humanos solamente. Fue financiador anónimo para el instituto de Xavier múltiples veces. Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Pese a su inmortalidad, se comporta como un adulto joven. Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? No se considera ninguno de ellos, pero muchos lo consideran un héroe. Powers: Elemental Mimicry: El es un mutante con poderes de tipo elemental. En su caso, arcilla o plastilina como se le conoce actualmente. Puede estirar o comprinir hasta cierto punto) su cuerpo, además de endurecerlo hasta ser casi roca, o suavizarlo para ser casi líquido. Inmortality: '''Dado que no tiene órganos que envejezcan, es técnicamente inmortal. '''Shapeshifting: '''Puede cabiar de aspecto y color lo que le permite pasar por otras personas, animales, objetos, etc. '''Elemental Weapons: '''Puede crear armas al moldear su cuerpo en la forma deseada. Por sí mismo, puede crear armas con la dureza de la roca, pero el lleva dentro de sí, trozos de metales muy duros como por ejemplo Vibranium, o minerales como el diamante, que coloca en el filo del arma pudiendo así cortar cosas mucho más duras. '''Relatives: No tiene pareja ya que como sabía que era inmortal, no quería enamorarse y sobrevivir a su esposa, por lo que es soltero. Pero con las décadas desarrolló una costumbre por así decirlo, de cuidar y proteger significativamente más a una persona en particular, ya fuera mutante o humana. A esta le dice cariñosamente "hermana" y se comporta como un hermano mayor par con ella. Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Once a week (maybe, i have to study xD) If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: